Dismal Angel Episode 25: Naked
by AngelExposed
Summary: Remy's just turned 21, and Rogue is taking him out. Remy is slightly apprehensive about messing up, and Rogue is being slightly forward - what is to come of it all ? (finished - r&r).
1. Chapter 1: Preparation

Chapter 1: Preparation

             "Rogue, you've tried on like five outfits already, I don't think Remy's gonna care what you're wearing – they're ALL black, they're ALL lace, leather or velvet.  What difference is it gonna make?"

             Rogue glanced at the mirror, the reflection of Kitty Pryde who was sitting on the bed directly behind her surveying the most recent outfit Rogue had tried on, a short leather skirt and a lace blouse – the blouse being particularly low cut, and transparent enough to show the girls black pushup bra beneath.  "Of course it makes a difference," Rogue sighed, "if I wanna keep him this time, I need to keep him interested, right?  And if that means looking as good as I can—"

             "You're fruitloops, Rogue," Kitty interrupted, smirking.   "Remy's the one trying to keep YOU interested, not the other way around," she reminded, she was playing with her hair absently, "this is a first date – what you're wearing is like third date apparel," she pointed out.

             "What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue queried, she smoothed down her blouse a little.

             "Overly sexy, Rogue, this is a first date, wear something plain.  You'll give the guy a coronary when he sees you in that," Kitty joked.

             "Its his birthday," Rogue responded.

             "Oh, so you're deliberately trying to give him a view of everything as a gift?  I think you've underwrapped it just a tad…I mean, Jeez, how much more tits and ass could the guy possibly wanna see?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

             "This is Remy LeBeau we're talking about," Rogue reminded.

             "Good point.  You could go wearing a  black thong and pasties and it probably wouldn't be enough," Kitty joked, "Seriously though, Rogue, you're gonna send the wrong signal.  If you guys are starting over, then you should start simple…no cleavage, no leg…hardly any makeup. You told me you said to him there'd be no touchin', no huggin', so why bother bein' so…provocative?" Kitty asked carefully.

             "After his birthday," Rogue confirmed.  "Then I'll be much less provocative.  Just for tonight."

             "Where are you guys going?" Kitty asked.

             "Remy wanted to see the new 'Matrix' movie, this morning when he was watchin' TV I heard him mention to Ray that he wanted to see that."

             "Ohhh," Kitty nodded.

             "So I'm splashin' out, takin' him to a movie, and then Old Orleans, this new restaurant that opened up across the street from the cinema, does some Cajun food he's probably gonna like," Rogue shrugged.

             "Nice," Kitty nodded, "what then?"  
             "We come home, end of date," Rogue said.

             "Can I give you some advice?" Kitty stood up.

             "Hmm?" Rogue asked, tucking her white and black hair behind her ears.

             "Don't argue with him no matter HOW hard it gets to hold your tongue," Kitty folded her arms.

             Rogue made a face, "Believe me, Kitty, the last thing I wanna do with Remy tonight is argue."

             Kitty adjusted the laces on her sneakers, "what made you want to give him another chance, anyway?  I mean last night before you guys left to take the kids to the woods, you guys were throwin' evil looks at each other…and now everything is fine again, I don't get it."

             Rogue shrugged, "things change."

             "They sure do – and rather quickly, might I add."

             "Y'kno, I think he isn't kiddin' when he says this time he won't hurt me," Rogue looked at Kitty.

             "How so?"

             "I had to fight a knife off of him last night, he was gonna hurt himself to prove a point."

             "What point?"

             "That he'd rather hurt himself than hurt me ever again," Rogue said.

             "By cutting himself?" Kitty raised an eyebrow, "that's kind of disturbing, maybe he needs counselling…"

             "He was going to castrate himself…" Rogue admitted, her face turning red. "Said if he didn't have the organ, maybe he couldn't hurt me anymore by sleepin' with other women…" she added softly.

             Kitty gaped, "Strike 'maybe' from my previous sentence.  Jesus, he really DOES need counselling.   That's the most alarming thing I've ever heard.  But maybe he was just trying to scare you."

             "No…he was bein' honest, I had to wrestle him for the knife, you should have seen the look inhis eyes…he was gonna do it," Rogue said, "and it really did scare me…how scary is it that someone would do that to themselves out of love?"

             "It's terrifying," Kitty confessed.  "So…it was that stupid little thing that made you want to take him back?"

             "To give him another chance…" Rogue shrugged, "and I guess we start over from scratch…or at least I'm gonna try…it's gonna be hard, we have so much history."

             "That's certainly true," Kitty nodded.

             Remy LeBeau swept his hair back from his face, looking in the mirror, he hadn't shaved like he'd meant to.  No time now, he supposed, not when he was meant to be meeting with Rogue in the foyer in five minutes.  He glanced at his watch.  

             "Why did I take so long to get ready?" he asked himself almost angrily, he glanced around the empty room, he knew the answer to that was he'd spent so much time pausing to think about what he might say tonight to avoid any squabbling from occurring, that he'd hardly had time about anything else.  He rubbed his chin, the stubble rough under his hand, "will she go nuts?" he asked, knowing that Rogue had a particular dislike for facial hair.  The last thing he needed was a petty argument because he hadn't shaved.

             He told himself forget about it, and he put on cologne.  He had several bottles but he always chose the same cologne – the one he knew Rogue liked.  He'd noticed her several times breathing in the smell from the collar of his coat whenever he offered it to her against the cold.  He took this to be a good sign.  

             A sharp knocking at his door alarmed him, he glanced at his watch, was he late?  "C'mon in," he said quickly, he grabbed a comb and dragged it through his long untidy hair.

             The door didn't open, but the head of Kitty Pryde phased halfway through the door, she looked at him, "all ready for your date?"

             "Just about," he said, pulling viciously at his hair with the comb, he heard a few teeth snap off and land on the carpet, "fuck." He muttered, he realised the comb had become entangled.

             Kitty chewed her lip, "having trouble?" she stepped all the way through.

             "Not at all," he lied, tugging on the comb and trying to free it.

             "Here…" Kitty reached over, grabbing a hold of the comb, she phased it through the tangles.  "Don't use a comb when you have long hair, Remy," she said, "easily gets caught," she smirked.

             "Thanks, I'll try and remember that in future," he tried to untangle his hair with his hands, "this is not my night."

             "Nervous?"

             "Extremely.  I know if I just fuck up even once I'm gonna lose her forever, and this date has to be the starting catalyst to our relationship…if I mess up once tonight, I can kiss my love goodbye," he muttered.

             "Just relax, I'm sure everything will go fine," Kitty leaned against the wall, "Rogue is about as nervous as you are."

             "She is?" Remy asked, "Is she even talking to you, by the way?"

             "Is there a reason she shouldn't?" Kitty asked.

             "I told her me and you were just dating to make her jealous."

             "Hmmm, she didn't mention.  She seems okay with me, but maybe she'll get me back for it later…" Kitty shrugged, "Rogue's hard to figure out sometimes," she admitted.

             "Tell me about it," Remy straightened his hair, "How'd I look?"

             "Like you're about to go on a date."

             "Just the look I was going for," Remy smirked, "So…uhm…you're in here talking to me, does that mean you forgive me for the kiss?"

             Kitty made a face, "don't push your luck."

             "Awww, c'mon…everything all worked out in the end," he walked over,  and put both hands on her shoulders, "are we still friends?" he asked hopefully.

             Kitty stuck her tongue out, "I guess.  Oh and Happy Birthday, by the way."

             "Thanks for reminding me," He made a face, "I feel like I'm growing old too fast," he sighed.

             "You're only as young as you feel."

             "Well…" Remy smirked and swept his hair back from his face, "my lady awaits, I bid you fair well," he bowed in an over dramatic way, and grinned, then left the room.

             He left the hallway and went down into the foyer, Rogue was sitting upon the bottom stairs, her jacket draped over the banister.  He stepped down.  "I forgot to shave, don't hate me," he said immediately.  He watched her stand, surprised just how short her leather skirt was and how low cut her black lace blouse was, he drew his breath "hmm…you look…" he tried to find the words, he looked her up and down, her legs so exposed save fishnet stockings.  He was lost for words.

             "Enchanting?" she asked hopefully, an eyebrow slightly raised.

             "Salacious…" he murmured.

             Rogue's mouth dropped but she laughed, "are you sayin' I look slutty?"

             "I ain't complain'…" he trailed off, giving her another look over.

             Rogue smirked, "do you approve?"

             "How could I not?" he asked.  Truth, he would rather her wear something not so revealing, he didn't want to share the vision of her with every man they passed, but, he supposed if he couldn't touch her, the next best thing was to see what he couldn't touch.  "But be honest, Chere, why the sudden change, you showin' a lot more skin lately than you used to…"

             "Why shouldn't I?  I have the body for it, don't I?"

             "You have an incredible body, but…you were always so insecure about showin' skin before…" Remy gestured to her cleavage, "has the professor seen half of the outfits you parade around in lately?"

             "Oh yes, he says they're not appropriate…" Rogue shrugged, she pulled her jacket on.

             "And you still wear them?"

             Rogue looked at him, "does it bother you?"  
             "Uh, no," he lied, "its…interesting…and different, but…uhm…." He looked at the clock, "hey, where are we going anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.

             "I'm taking you to a movie, and out for dinner, my treat.  It's your birthday, Remy, live it up," Rogue chewed her lip, looking at him with a devilish expression.

             Remy smiled, "fine.  Free dinner, I'm not going to complain," he laughed softly, "lets go."


	2. Chapter 2: Subject of Sex

Chapter 2: Subject of Sex

             Remy was finding it very hard to concentrate on the movie, despite it was a movie he'd wanted to see for some time, he found it very hard on keeping his attention on anything other than Rogue – and of course the pain that still plagued his back.  Rogue sat at his side, her elbow pressed against his, a large diet Coke in one hand, her mouth around the straw.  She'd changed so much recently he could barely believe how different she was.  He'd been battling with his concerns about these changes ever since his return to the X-Men.  

             But now, that they were dating again, it bothered him even more so.  It wasn't like Rogue to be so forward – she'd been the one to ask him out for his birthday, when usually he was the one to make advances asking her on dates.  And now, she was wearing these…incredibly tight alluring skimpy clothes that she'd never worn before.  He couldn't help but worry.

             And couldn't help but feel stirred by it at the same time.  He was still flesh and blood, and the way she looked right now made the flesh on his neck tingle and the blood in his veins rush furiously to his groin.  

             When the movie was over, they left the theatre, "We're eating just across the road," Rogue gestured to a restaurant known as Old Orleans, it looked almost as if it had come right out of the French Quarter itself.  Remy had barely been paying attention, his thoughts still distracted.

             "Hmm?" he asked, only half listening, "oh…right."

             "Remy, what is up with you, you've been like…distant since we come out – you weren't paying much attention to the movie…" Rogue pointed out.

             "Uhm, I was…I just, I don't know…I was uncomfortable, those seats aren't comfortable, and my back is still pretty sore…" he admitted.

             "Yeah, I noticed you kept shifting around," Rogue nodded.

             "It hurts pretty bad if I sit still for too long," Remy shrugged.

             "Poor baby," Rogue looped her arm with his, "c'mon," she pulled him across the road, he followed willingly, she walked slightly ahead of him, he watched the flex of the backs of her thighs, and he heard the clicking of her platform boots against the sidewalk.

             "I'm having fun, really," Remy lied, he wasn't.  He couldn't get into the date at all so far, maybe it was the fact of his birthday looming over him.

             "You'll feel better once you've eaten," Rogue smiled, she looked up at him.

             Remy looked at her arm, looped with his, he was reminded of what she'd said the night before.  No touching, no hugging…and yet, here she was, this was definitely touching, "what happened to last nights rules?" he stopped her slowly.

             "I'm abandoning them, just for tonight, just to see how things go," Rogue said.

             "But you said…" Remy began.

             "I know what I said," Rogue stated firmly, "but sayin' something and doin' it are two different things entirely," she stood opposite him, she lovingly fixed the collar of his trenchcoat, "I was mad at you last night, I'm not mad now.  Things that are said change," she said, "and after eighteen months of being on and off again more than a broken faucet, I think it won't hurt to start from where we left off," she added.

             "Sounds like you gave it a lot of thought," he rested both hands on her hips, the cold leather of her skirt against his fingers.

             "I did," she nodded, her hair stirred in the wind and she tucked it back behind her ears.

             "So…what do you mean when you say we should start where we left off…where did we leave off?" He asked curiously.  Truthfully, he remembered distinctly where he left off with Rogue before everything went wrong, but he wanted to know what her definition of where they left off might be.

             "Just before everything went pearshaped," Rogue answered.

             "Which is?  What?  The night we got engaged?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

             "It's too soon to go THAT close to where we left off…but not too far away from it," Rogue said, "if…that's alright?"

             Remy looked at her, "You don't want to go back to our engagement then?"

             "Of course I do," Rogue looked away, becoming frustrated with the conversation already, "I just…" she trailed off, "look, we just got out of a bad patch…we need to get comfortable around each other again before we can think about that, okay?" she asked.

             Remy pulled her closer to him, "I'm perfectly comfortable around you," he admitted.

             "That's not what I meant," Rogue pushed him back a little, "c'mon, we have a reservation," she smiled.

             Soon, the two were seated at the table, and had ordered their meal, whilst waiting, drinks were ordered, Rogue sipping a diet coke, Remy sipping a cocktail.

             "Just think," Rogue smirked, "Now that you're twenty-one, you can have your first LEGAL drink," she grinned.

             Remy raised an eyebrow, "You quickly forget that in Scotland I was drinking – and that was perfectly legal," he said.  

             Rogue rolled her eyes, "y'know what I mean."

             "Yeah, I do," he nodded, "so…we haven't really had much chance to talk since I came back from Muir Island…what is new with you?"  
             Rogue shrugged, "Nothing."

             "School going okay?"

             "I'm failing Math," Rogue made a face, "but otherwise everything is fine."

             "So…how long did it take?"

             Rogue looked over the table at Remy, confused, "How long did what take?"

             "Before you got together with Jared."

             "Jesus, Remy," Rogue put her drink down rather loudly, "do we NEED to discuss this?"             "Yes," Remy said, "Only fair I should know the details, isn't it?" he asked, "I'm asking as a friend rather than a boyfriend – as of right now, technically that's what we are, right?  Friends?"

             "I would think more, didn't we just touch on the subject of us a while ago?  I said we could go back to where we left off…we're more than friends."

             "fine, pretend of me of less than that, then, so you can answer me…" Remy sipped his drink, "c'mon, tell me about him.  Why…him?"

             Rogue sighed, "I'd rather not."

             "Please?"

             Rogue sighed, "it was about three days, I think…he just…he kept coming to me and tellin' me how much he loved me…and…I couldn't help myself…" she looked down to the table.  "I was just…hurt I guess, when you told me to go.  I wasn't sure if it would ever work out or if you intended ever coming back…and Jared was there."  
             "He hurt you, didn't he?"

             Rogue's face went scarlet, "he wasn't hitting me or nothing, if that's what you mean."

             "No, but I can tell he hurt you somehow…with his powers?"

             "Sometimes…I don't think he meant it," Rogue swallowed, "can we please change the subject?"

             "Did you fuck him?"

             Rogue's eyes widened, "Remy!"

             "C'mon, don't I deserve to know?  You know I've fucked someone, don't I deserve to know if you fucked that blue haired fuckwit?"

             "You know it isn't possible.  Anyway," Rogue cleared her throat, "What about this…this woman you met in Scotland, the one you fucked…"

             "What about her?" Remy sipped his drink, he tried to keep calm, he didn't want to get into an argument, although he could feel one might stir up soon.

             "Tell me about her," Rogue stated.

             "Not much to tell," Remy said quietly.

             "Tell me."

             "She was kinda attractive, very wholesome lookin', plain…" Remy shrugged, "Smart as hell…and she liked me…and she knew I was pinin' after you and wanted to help me get over it."

             "So you fucked her."

             "Only once," Remy said, "After I'd done it, I hated myself…" he looked down, "still do."

             "How much did you do with her?" Rogue asked.

             "Why?" Remy lit a cigarette, pulling the nearby ashtray closer to himself.

             "I just, I want to know how intimate you allow yourself to get with complete strangers," Rogue said.

             "Does this have any relevance to anything?" Remy took in a long drag from the cigarette.

             Rogue propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek against her hand, "I'm asking as a friend," she said firmly.

             Remy realised she had him cornered, there was no way of getting out of this one, "mostly straight sex, we kissed, but barely…" he trailed off.

             "Was she good?" Rogue asked casually, she pretended to be more general about the subject than she felt towards it.

             "Huh?" Remy raised both eyebrows, the cigarette dangled from his mouth.

             "It's a simple question," Rogue said, "was she good in bed?"

             "She was…" he searched for the words, "average."

             "Compared to?" Rogue raised a finely plucked eyebrow.

             "I don't want to have to go into this," Remy said, "Chere, you wanted to start all over but so far, we're goin' back on stuff that we already covered lots of times, this isn't starting over…"

             "We established that we weren't."

             "You established," Remy corrected, he drew his breath.

             "When you love someone aren't you supposed to 'share the roster'?" Rogue reminded.

             "Huh?" he asked, he flicked his cigarette.

             "Y'know, you tell the person you love about every person you've had sex with or been in love with so that they know…"

             "I don't see how your knowin' about all my previous sexual relationships will make much difference to our relationship," Remy glanced up as the food arrived, the waitress looked most interested in their conversation and his face went red with embarrassment, he kept his mouth shut until she'd put the plates down and left.

             "It makes a difference to me," she shrugged, "I need to know all your secrets, so that nothin' will ever shock me again…" Rogue explained.

             Remy snorted a little, "you think anything could shock you now after everything we've been through?" he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray.

             Rogue smirked, "I guess not…" she admitted, "I'm surprised anything could surprise me anymore, the way my life has been lately," she added, she ran her fingers absently through her hair.

             Remy absently picked at his food, "lets forget the subject of sex, Chere, its something that ain't gonna affect either of us for a very long time…"

             Rogue looked at him, "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

             Remy didn't answer, he quietly forced himself to eat his meal.


	3. Chapter 3: Gabrielle

Chapter 3: Gabrielle

             The rest of dinner went without much mention of Jared or Carmel – thankfully.  They soon found themselves digging spoons half heartedly into their desserts, Rogue had the feeling that Remy definitely wasn't having a good time.

             "What's wrong?" she asked, she noticed he'd been quiet for some moments, he'd barely touched his gateaux.  

             "Nothin'," he said, he took a small bite.

             Rogue sipped her soda, "you can't fool me, I've known you too long, you have things on your mind," she said, "don't tell me you're still blue about being twenty-one."

             Remy shrugged, "I don't know why, I mean most guys would be thrilled," he sighed, "but me?  I didn't wanna grow old so fast, I had my whole childhood taken from me…I've never been able to just be a kid, y'know."

             "Remy, you are a kid.  Twenty-one isn't the beginning of the end," Rogue rolled her eyes.

             Remy dug his spoon into his gateaux, and sighed, "I guess."

             Rogue watched him, he looked depressed, she couldn't figure out why, everything recently seemed to be going his way, he'd stopped the robberies at the Muir Island research centre, he had her back, and he was back with the X-Men, what could possibly be making him sad?  "C'mon, LeBeau, smile…you've been miserable this whole night, its your birthday, you're meant to be living it up," Rogue said.  She felt guilt spreading through her like disease, she hadn't made much effort to keep his interest tonight. 

             He feigned a smile, "I'm not miserable, I'm just…I don't know, drained," she sighed, he pushed his dessert away, "I'm not so hungry," he sighed.

             Rogue looked at him, "it's not like you to be so unenthusiastic," she admitted.  "And why are you smoking again?  You're not meant to…Hank's orders, remember?"

             "I know," he sighed, "I'm gonna quit…soon…I'm just…god, I don't know," he stood up, "I need some air…excuse me."

             Remy rushed out of the restaurant, leaving Rogue at the table, he felt terribly foolish, he couldn't understand what was going on.  His emotions came bubbling to the surface, he felt anger and depression cloud him all at once, he leaned against the wall outside putting a hand to his head.  

             Calm down, LeBeau, calm down, he told himself.  He waited moments, taking in deep breaths, trying to pull himself together. 

             "Hey…"

             Remy turned to his side, Rogue had come out of the door, carrying her coat and his, he looked at her, feigning a smile, "I'm sorry…" he trailed off, "I just felt like I was going to be sick," he lied, "just needed a little air is all…"

             Rogue handed him his coat"it's fine," she assured, "dinner is paid for, and we have our jackets, do you wanna go home?  Maybe you need an early night…"

             "No…" he sighed, "not yet…jesus, I'm sorry, this is meant to be a date, I'm screwing it up…I'm so sorry…please give me another chance," he looked at her pleadingly.

             Rogue tilted her head to the side, "you've done nothing wrong, its not your fault that you're feelin' a little blue, Remy," she pulled on her jacket, "c'mon, lets go for a walk, then, burn off dinner."  
             "Fine by me," he nodded, he pulled on his long black leather trenchcoat, and pulled the collar up a little.  They walked side by side, not touching, not holding hands, neither looking at each other.

             "You sure you're alright?" Rogue asked, she looked up as a light rain had begun to sprinkle down from the sky upon them, she felt it pelt her bare face softly.

             "I'm fine," he assured, "Just tired, I guess."  
             "How much more you gonna use that excuse, Monsieur LeBeau?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, he'd used the excuse so many times tonight already that he said it before she'd even finished asking if he was really alright.

             "Until you believe it," He took his cigarettes from his pocket, and lit one up, exhaling a small puff of smoke that disappeared into the rainy sky.

             "Where's the tobacco tin I gave you?" Rogue asked worriedly, only just having realised she hadn't seen him use it in a very long time.

             "In my nightstand next to your necklace," he answered calmly, he wiped some of the rain-water from his face.

             Rogue stopped him, "is there some reason you're not using it?"

             "When you're wearin' the necklace, I'll use it again," he confirmed, he looked back at her, his eyes finding hers.

             Rogue fixed the collar of his coat a little, "how's your back holding up?" she asked, she knew he was still in pain, as much as she could see he tried to hide it at the best of times, she saw it every time he tried to get up, or sit down.

             "Fine, for now," he said, "I took a painkiller when you were in the bathroom."

             "You're chasing strong painkillers with alcohol, Jesus, that's like the least responsible thing you could do," she looked at him.

             He shrugged, "gets me through."

             "There are interactions though, you know what could happen."

             "I know," he said, "But that's my chance to take, and you shouldn't worry about it," he assured.

             "How could I not?" Rogue gripped the collar of his coat in an almost fierce desperate way, "if anythin' happened to you—"

             Remy looked at her, "you'd get by."

             "Don't say that," Rogue stepped closer, she let go of his collar and took a hold of his face, "don't ever say that to me.  What you did last night freaked me out enough…now you're talkin' about death like it just doesn't matter, and it does…" Rogue looked at him.

             Remy closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into her right hand, "sorry.  I've become such a morose asshole since comin' back from Muir Island.  Must be the gloomy Scottish weather or something," he feigned a smile.

             Rogue stood on the tiptoes of her platform boots, their lips nearly touching, "bein' morose is my job, you just concentrate on bein' the sexy, suave Cajun I know and love…" she leaned a little closer, their lips were so close. 

             A spark jumped from between them, a small crackling sound and a small flash of light appeared as if from nowhere, Remy leapt back from her, it felt as if his mouth had been shocked, he put his hand to his mouth, "Ow…"

             Rogue copied him, "what the hell was that?" she asked in total shock, it had been the least thing she'd expected at that particular moment.

             "A spark…" he trailed off, he looked about as confused as Rogue did, "how did you do that?"

             "I didn't!" Rogue rubbed her lips, "you did!"

             "No I didn't…don't you think I'd know if it was me?" he pursed his lips together in pain.

             "Maybe it was your power."

             "Don't be stupid, I can't charge the air, Chere," he reminded firmly, "and I think I'd know if I was usin' my powers…" he added.

             Rogue raised an eyebrow, "wasn't me…"

             "Maybe just a slight charge in the air or maybe from the clothes we're wearin' or something…" he shrugged.  "Happens."

             "But it was our lips…"

             Remy shrugged, "I don't know…are we going to dwell on it all night, or keep walkin'?"

             Rogue shrugged too, "I guess we keep walkin'," she reached for his hand.

             Remy slipped his hand into hers and they walked slowly for some time along the quiet dark streets.  "Where'd you wanna go?" he asked.

             A silence between them, Rogue sighed, "where do you want to go?"

             "No idea," Remy shrugged.

             Rogue looked at him, "do you wanna go see her…" she trailed off.

             Remy was confused, and he stopped, to look at her, "See who?" he asked softly.

             "Who do you think, Remy," Rogue sighed, "Your daughter."

             Remy looked away, "I…I haven't been back there…" he mumbled, just the mention of his daughter brought emotions flooding back to him, his eyes teared up for a moment.

             "Maybe it'll make you feel better, Remy…" Rogue looked at him, "do you want to?"

             Remy paused a moment, thinking deeply about it, "Yes."

             Rogue had been standing for some time watching him from far away, he'd gone into the graveyard alone, and had asked her not to follow, but she couldn't help but go after half an hour of him not having returned.  She'd sat in the Van they'd taken for the evening, the rain was pelting down heavier and she was concerned if Remy stayed out much longer he might become ill.  She stood a few feet from his back, the heavy rain thudding against the grass and the gravestones, and Remy sat folded legged on a grave, in front of a small marble gravestone that read the name 'Gabrielle LeBeau' in flourished lettering.   Rogue was reminded vividly of the night in the hospital waiting room when Remy had come in and announced his daughter had been stillborn.  She'd never seen Remy so devastated.

             Remy's hair was soaking, hanging down, plastered to the collar of his leather trenchcoat, Rogue stepped over, placing her hand upon his shoulder.

             He glanced up, "I asked you to wait outside the gates."

             "I know," Rogue said, "couldn't sit in the van waitin' much longer," she explained, "was worried about you," she said, she sat slowly on the wet grass, wincing at how cold it was under her bare thighs. 

             Remy glanced back towards the gravestone, his expression melancholy, water dripping down his face, "funny, isn't it?  How life turns out…my daughter didn't even get to breathe air before she died…" he sighed, "didn't even get to start livin', didn't get to see me…or Belle…didn't get to open her eyes…"

             Rogue could see that if it weren't for the rain, there would be tears visibly streaming down the young man's face, "Some things…just aren't meant to be."

             Remy looked back at Rogue, "be honest, Chere, if Gabrielle hadn't died…where would me and you be?"

             "I can't say," Rogue shrugged, "I honestly don't know…I'd…be a really bad mother, even as a substitute for the real thing…" 

             Remy bit into his bottom lip as he glanced back to the headstone.

             "But…for you, I would have tried…" she said.  "Why did you call her Gabrielle?" Rogue asked softly.

             "T'was my mother's name…" he sighed, "my…real…mother."

             Rogue looked at him, "What?  I thought you didn't know who your real parents were…"

             "It's all I remember is that my real mothers name was Gabrielle…don't even remember her face, but I remember the name so clearly…it was all I held onto regarding my parents," he explained.

             Rogue put her arm around Remy slowly, sliding closer, she rested her head upon his shoulder.

             "I'm not a religious man, chere," Remy picked at some grass with his left hand absently, "but after survivin' down in that tunnel when I accidentally caused that explosion…I sometimes wonder if I don't have angel's watchin' down over me…and…if that's so…was Gabrielle one of them."

             Rogue looked at him, it seemed so strange that Remy would talk about Angels and heaven, she'd never heard him make a comment like it before, she'd never known him to have beliefs of such.  "I'm sure…she was," Rogue said, the words felt strange on her tongue.  

             Remy sighed, "Y'know…my life was gonna be so different if Gabrielle had lived…I was gonna be the perfect father, the father I never really had…I was gonna give her everythin', let her make her own choices…like I never could."

             Rogue looked at him, "Remy…" she murmured, "you can't dwell on that forever…it's not healthy…"

             "So you're saying I should just forget?" he stood up slowly wincing at the pain.  "How could I just forget?  That child in that grave is part of me…" he gestured to the grave.

             "I'm not saying you should forget," Rogue stood too, "But…you can't keep letting yourself think about it and be hurt by it…feelin' guilty about it…" Rogue said, "Gabrielle wouldn't have wanted it that way…" she said.

             Remy looked away, "you wouldn't understand how it feels, Chere…you never lost a baby..."

             "Maybe I wouldn't understand," Rogue sighed admittedly, "but…if this had been the other way around and it had been me lost a baby, you'd be tellin' me the same thing."

             "Probably…" Remy swept his soaking wet hair from his face.  "Still can't get over it though," he sighed, "still can't…just…accept it."

             "You will, in time…" Rogue looked at him, "and I'll help you, I promise…c'mon, we need to get out of this rain…"


	4. Chapter 4: From a Goth

Chapter 4: From a Goth

             They both climbed into the black van parked outside the gates of the cemetery, water dripping everywhere, "jesus, its cold," Rogue mumbled, she squeezed the water out of her hair.

             Remy sat in the drivers seat, his expression somewhat distant, he shifted his position, "I'm soaked through," he mumbled.

             "Me too," Rogue nodded, she squeezed the front of her lace top and some water dripped out of it as a demonstration.  "Probably should get back to the mansion.

             "Lets just sit here a bit," Remy sighed, "don't feel like going back right away," he pulled a tissue from the glove compartment and wiped his face with it.

             "Turn on the heater," Rogue commanded.

             Remy did as he was told, soon heat was flowing freely through out the van.  Rogue climbed through the seats into the back, he watched her, "what are you doin'?" He asked.

             "I need to wring this shirt out, its still soaking wet," she answered, she pulled her jacket off and tossed it aside, she began to unbutton her blouse.  Remy turned away, but gazed at the rear view mirror, catching only a glimpse of Rogue and her bra before he gazed out of the window uncomfortably, he heard the sound of water dripping on the floor of the van.  He reached over and turned on the radio, trying to tune it into something halfway decent.  

             Rogue leaned between the seats, still clad in her bra, "is your shirt soaking?" she asked.

             "Only a bit."

             "Want me to wring it out?"

             "Maybe shouldn't…too much exposed flesh here," he gestured to her, "I sure hope you're gonna put that shirt back on," he said.

             Rogue climbed halfway over, placing the shirt in front of the heating vent, "when it's a bit dryer," she said, "its lace, probably won't take long to dry," she said.  "Why, is it botherin' ya?" she asked.

             "Yes," he replied, "it barely covers you."

             "And that's bad because of my powers, or because you're a guy?"

             "Both?" Remy asked, "I don't know.  I'd feel better if you put somethin' else on, don't we keep spare uniforms in the back or somethin'?"  
             "They're being cleaned," Rogue replied, "she climbed into her seat again."

             Remy glanced over at her, it was the most exposed he'd ever seen Rogue to date, and he grew more uncomfortable every time he looked at her.

             "Why are you looking at me like that?"

             "Because you're not putting anything on and I can?" He asked in a strange tone.

             "I thought you'd be used to looking at naked women by now."

             "Not naked you though," Remy sighed.

             Rogue shivered, "there's nothin' else to put on…"

             Remy struggled, taking off his leather coat, "here, this is leather, it didn't soak through, its dry inside," he handed it to her.

             Rogue accepted the coat and pulled it on around herself, hugging it to her bare flesh, "smells like you."

             "I hope to god that's a good thing," he smirked a little.

             Rogue looked at him, "I haven't given you your present yet," she realised.

             "You got me a birthday present?" he asked, pleasantly surprised.

             "Of course I did," Rogue reached over to the glove compartment and pulled it open, "Here…" she took out a box, "sorry its not wrapped…I'm shit at that kind of thing."

             "Its…fine," Remy took the box, it fit into his hand perfectly, he opened it, inside a very plain silver ring with a yellowish-amber coloured stone set in the centre.  "Wow…"

             "I don't know if it'll fit…if not I can get it resized…" she said, "try it on."

             Remy took the ring out, "this is really somethin', chere," he slipped it onto the middle finger of his right hand, "its exquisite…and it fits perfectly…"

             "It's the birthstone for November…Citrine I think it's called," Rogue stated.

             "Citrine comes from the French word Citron, which means 'lemon'," Remy admitted, he gazed at the ring on his finger.  "No girl ever gave me a ring before, Chere," Remy looked at her, "it's perfect."

             Rogue smiled, "Happy birthday…" she leaned over to hug him.

             He accepted her hug gratefully, and held her close to him, closing his eyes.  Already the worries that had plagued him earlier begun to melt away, holding her right there against him felt so right that everything wrong with his life seemed unimportant and distant.  He pulled her to him more tightly, sighing happily.

             "Feeling better, now?" Rogue asked, her tone hopeful.

             "Incredibly," he murmured, he rubbed her back tenderly.

             Rogue climbed over between the seats and onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "good," she murmured softly, hugging him more.

             Remy had his cheek pressed against her chest, the slightly cold wet leather of his own coat between their skin, he closed his eyes, letting her hold him there.  Even the pain in his back couldn't bother him now, as he savoured the feeling of the rising and falling of her chest under his cheek.

             Rogue smiled to herself, it felt good to hold him this way, close, and personal, it made her breathing slightly tense, but it wasn't worrying her in the slightest.  "How sore is your back, Remy?" she murmured curiously.

             "Not too bad," he mumbled, face pressed against her breasts.

             "Is my weight hurting you?"

             "Not in the slightest," he sighed happily, "I think the painkillers takin' effect," he opened his eyes, caught by surprise to feel her hand inside the front of his shirt, he hadn't even felt her unbutton the shirt in the first place.   His skin felt more sensitive to the touch than it might have normally, he wasn't sure if it was just the cold, or if it was just that he was far more excited than he usually allowed himself to become.  "Hmm…what'cha doin'?" he asked softly, he didn't even look at her.

             "Is it botherin' you?" she asked softly.

             "I…not in the bad way," he whispered, his face flushed, and he shivered under the lacy touch of her finger on his right nipple, "you sure you wanna be doin' this…in a van…parked outside of a graveyard at eleven pm?" he asked, he leaned back into the seat, finding her eyes.

             "As long as its just me and you, it doesn't matter where," she murmured, she pushed his shirt past his shoulders.

             Remy tried to pull her closer to him, but she broke free of his arms, he looked at her confusedly.

             "Don't, I'm not quite ready to be touched yet…" she looked at him very seriously, but then her expression softened into a smile, "But…I'm ready…to go where…" she looked at his bare chest, the fingertips of her lace gloves tracing shapes down his skin, "many women have gone before…" she trailed off, she laughed nervously, "just don't laugh if I screw up, alright?  I've never done this before…"

             "You won't screw up," he laughed softly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end in anticipation, his heart thudding nervously in his chest, "but…if I let you do this…then you gotta be gentle, you always forget how strong you are compared to me…" he reminded softly.

             "I know…" she looked into his eyes, just trust me, I'll be gentle," she promised, she shifted back a little, straddling his knees, her back pressed against the steering wheel, the horn gave a beep of protest, she laughed a little, "kinda awkward," she struggled a little.

             "He could go elsewhere," Remy suggested.

             "Here is fine," Rogue assured, she undid the buckle of the silver belt he was wearing, she noted with much surprise he was watching every moment of her hands, she'd never seen him look so nervous.  She found herself wondering if he was so nervous with other women, or if this was just because it was her sitting there on his lap, about to touch him in ways she'd never touched another human being before.

             Remy stopped her hands from going further, "wait…" he said, "this isn't right…" he sighed.  He'd been willing to let her do as she wished, but another look through the rainy drivers side window into the cemetery made him realise this wasn't exactly how he'd pictured his intimacy with Rogue to be.

             Rogue looked at him, "isn't right?" she asked incredulously, "Remy…what are you talkin' about?  Why isn't it right?"

             "I always thought that when we got intimate, it was gonna be in a candle lit room…" he admitted, "somewhere romantic…"

             "This is romantic, Remy, the rain on the roof, runnin' down the windows, we're both soakin' wet, and we both want each other, don't we?"

             Remy didn't have a counter-argument to her point, "I…uhm…"

             "Don't tell me you're shy."

             "No, Remy LeBeau is not shy!" he boomed, he sat up a little straighter, "It's just a handjob in the front seat of a van in front of Bayville cemetery isn't exactly my whole idea of seduction," he admitted, "its kind of creepy."

             Rogue laughed, "Creepy?"

"Yeah, it is…dead people are lyin' like twenty feet away…doesn't that give you the heebie-jeebies?" Remy asked attentively.

"Not really," Rogue smirked.

"Gah, what could I expect from a goth," He rolled his eyes, but smiled, "I bet you'd fuck me on a grave if you could."

Rogue burst out laughing, the vision of that in her head, interesting and naughty as it was, seemed far too unlikely and comical to take seriously.  "What do you suggest then?"

             Remy paused for thought, "If we go back to the mansion, someone's likely gonna interrupt, but if we stay here…" he said, "we're disrespectin' the dead," he said.

             "You didn't strike me as the kind of guy to let some dead people stop you gettin' some action," Rogue rested her arms around his neck.

             Remy looked at her, "My daughter is buried in that cemetery…" he reminded seriously.

             Rogue felt a little disappointed, "so…we're not…going to do this, then?"

             "Not here," Remy answered, "can…we go somewhere else?"

             "Where?"

             "Hotel."

             "I can't afford that."

             "I can."

             "Remy, we need to be back home in like half an hour…if we're any later than that, the Professor will ground me 'til I'm eighteen…"

             Remy looked at her, "then maybe we shouldn't do this until you are eighteen, then no one can say anythin' about it."

             "Remy…that's too long away…"

             "Am…I not worth waiting for?" He raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

             "Of course you are," Rogue ran her fingers through his soaked hair, "I just…I wanna… make you feel good…" she trailed off.

             "You do make me feel good," Remy said, "You don't have to touch me there to do it, neither," he admitted.

             Rogue smiled a little, "You're sweet, but…"

             Remy put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, "but nothin'…we can wait," he smiled, "besides, we're both still soaked through…and…we don't wanna risk catchin' colds…we get home, get dry and warm, maybe spend the night talkin', watch a movie in the rec room?"

             Rogue smiled a little, "okay."  
 


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Stop

Chapter 5: Don't Stop

             Remy LeBeau entered the bathroom in the boys dorm with a sigh, it had been a long night and he was chilled to the bone, and before he could think about going downstairs to watch a movie with Rogue in the recreation room, he knew he needed to have a hot shower.

             Since it was a school night, the halls were quiet, most of the students already in bed, and there was no fighting for the bathroom like there usually was – thankfully.  Sighing and peeling off his damp clothes, he thought of how he'd managed to avoid another sexual confrontation of Rogue's.  This time it hadn't been easy, they'd been so close, and she'd been ready, he'd saw it in her eyes.  This wasn't just a whim.  She'd meant what she'd said, she wanted to please him, and he had to admire her for it, but there was something in him that wanted to hold back as long as he could until it felt right completely.

             He turned on the hot water and climbed into the shower large shower stall, pulling the frosted glass panel closed, and pushing his face under the spray of water, the warmth comforting to his cold skin.  He turned and let the water rush against his back, the heat soothing the pain that was already returning, he closed his eyes and tried to will the pain away, but it didn't work.  He wondered how much longer it would be before the pain would disappear completely and he could rejoin the rest of the team in training and in missions once again.  He'd missed the action and the exercise.

             "Remy?"

             Remy's eyes snapped open, he opened the glass panel slightly and peered out, Rogue was standing, and to his surprise a rather large heavy looking weight was wedged in front of the door, he assumed to stop anyone from walking in.  Rogue was clad in a simple black all over body suit, he recognised it as being part of her uniform, she was wearing socks, and leatherette gloves.

             "Hey…" he trailed off, looking confusedly at her.

             "How long you gonna be?" she asked, she stood with her arms folded.

             "Ages, I just got in," He replied, "You got changed fast, did you even take a shower?" 

             "Nope," she replied softly, "I was hoping…you'd let me in with you."

             "Chere, I'm totally nude in here, trust me, you don't wanna come in here, it'd scar you for life," he replied, a nervous smirk forming on his face.

             "I'll take that chance," Rogue said.

             "Chere, you can't…if we touch…"

             "That's why I'm wearing this," she gestured to her bodysuit, "so we can't…" she added.

             Remy wondered strangely how much of his nude body she could see through the frosted glass of the shower stall, "I uhm…"

             "Even Logan is fast asleep downstairs on the couch in the living room," Rogue said, "snorin' real loud…he'll be asleep for ages, and the Professor is at a conference in Chicago," she admitted, "Hank is in bed…Ororo is out…"

             Remy sucked in a breath, "You did a pretty thorough check by the sounds of it," he admitted.

             Rogue shrugged, "we won't be disturbed, like you thought," she stepped closer, looking at him, her expression wanton, reminding him of the night she'd feigned a seduction scene to try and get out of being caught in the act of sneaking in his room.  He moved back from the panel as Rogue opened it, and stepped in, closing it behind herself.

             Remy had never felt more self-conscious of his body than he did at that moment, as Rogue, for the first time, took in every part of him with her eyes.  He'd been closer than this to her just as bare as he was now, but she'd never looked at him then the way she was now.

             Rogue felt timid the moment she'd stepped in, she'd swallowed her inhibitions and headed there to find him, she was determined to see sides of Remy that other women had, she didn't want to be the one left out.  Now standing there in front of him, she found herself wondering what she'd been thinking.  

             "I told you it'd scar you for life," Remy gave a meek smile, and looked at her, his hair dripping around his face, framing his chiselled features.

             Rogue stepped closer, "I'm not scarred, just surprised…" she murmured, "standin' there like that, you remind me of some greek statue…" she chewed her lip, "although more well-endowed," she caught herself looking down at him, "you are right, that picture of the gay porn star you stuck your head on is nothin' compared to you…" she admitted.

             Remy pursed his lips together, he wanted to laugh, but he was afraid laughing might kill the mood – whatever that mood might be.

             "Oh my god you have a tattoo…" Rogue whispered, she noted on his bare left hip was a tiny spade, if she hadn't been looking so closely it might have appeared to be a mole.  

             "I'm just full of surprises, huh?" he swallowed nervously, the water still running down his back.

             "I can't believe I'm standing here seeing you like this…" Rogue whispered, "I mean…I saw you naked before…but I didn't look at you…like this…"

             Remy leaned sideways into the nearby tiled wall, the water dripping down the side of his neck, cascading down his chest, "so…you've got me cornered.  I don't have any more excuses to not be with you, chere…"  he looked at her, "so tell me…" he chewed his lip for a moment, "what'cha gonna do."

             Rogue felt this was a good question, just what did she expect to do with a man in a shower?  "Hand me that shower gel, there," she gestured to the bottle hanging from the hook on the wall.

             Remy reached over and pulled it down, he held it down towards her, his hand steady, but he could feel his own trembling inside, "y'know…when I made birthday wishes…this probably wasn't one of them…this is more like a dream than a wish…" he drew his breath, watching her, she opened the cap of the shower gel and she poured the green liquid onto his chest, he shivered at the feeling of the cold gel against his warm skin.  "A…a very…hot…dream…" his voice faltered.

             Rogue smirked a little, she felt as nervous as he looked, "Usually you're so forward, Remy…why so nervous?"

             "I don't know…maybe because I don't wanna screw up…" Remy looked at her, "how can you be in here with me…and expect me to not wanna touch you…"

             Rogue smiled a little, "You can hold me, just…don't touch me," she looked at him, she circled her fingers gently against the blob of gel upon his skin, watching it lathering, bubbles beginning to stream down his chest with the water.

             "You must trust me if you expect me not to while you're in here with me…while I'm like this…" he looked down at her hand.

             "Of course I trust you," Rogue moved her other hand to his chest, circling her palms around his pectorals, the lather becoming thicker, "you trust me, right?"

             "One-hundred-percent," he swallowed.

             "Close your eyes," Rogue whispered.

             He closed his eyes, bottom lip trembling, he found himself wondering how far she was going to go this time, he reached out and pulled her closer to him, his arms around her svelte figure, he rested his head against the cool tiles of the wall, holding onto her.  He felt her hands travel against his shoulders, his neck, down his upper arms, then up again, back down his chest to his stomach.  

             Rogue glanced down to below his waist, she wondered if he was ready for the next step, she let her hands pass down just a little lower, watching him suck in his stomach, his breathing becoming an audible anxious gasp.  The excitement in him was growing, and she was able to see how much, he'd never been more sexually vulnerable right then, and this time he wasn't stopping her from going further, she glanced to his face, his eyes were still closed, his mouth hanging open, the water spilling down around him.

             "Are you going to protest?" she whispered.

             He didn't give an answer, her hand was travelling lower, she was so close to touching him where he needed to be touched the most, his heart began to beat furiously, his body flushing passionately with desire.

             She leaned a little closer and whispered near his ear, "do you want me to?"

             Remy wanted to answer but his voice didn't seem to be responding, he squirmed uncomfortably, his breathing heavy.

             "Yes, or no, Remy?"

             "Yes…" he whispered, more of a heavy moan.

             She lowered her hand, taking a hold of him gently, even through the leatherette of her glove, it felt strange to touch him there, she heard a low throaty moan pass his lips, she watched his face, the pleasure so evident there, his eyes tight, mouth hanging open.  She would have given anything to kiss him right then.

             Rogue let her hand slide along his throbbing member, she kept her eyes on his expressions, watched them change.  His eyes never opened, but he moaned softly in response to each touch she applied, he gripped her closer.

             "Am I hurtin' you?" Rogue murmured softly, she stopped for a moment to look at him, she needed to confirm what he'd said earlier about her strength, she knew it was possible and way too easy for her to hurt him without meaning to.

             "No…" he gasped, "don't stop," he pleaded, "not now…" his breathing was becoming more laboured, "please…"

             Rogue chewed her lip, enjoying the effects she'd brought upon him, "please what?" she murmured.

             "Please…" he swallowed, he was finding it difficult to talk, the desperation weighing on him, he was becoming so close he couldn't stand it anymore, "touch me…" he groaned.

             Rogue smirked a little and placed her hand back upon him again, stroking, watching his expressions again, she could see the build up on his face.

             "Oh god…" he moaned softly, he seemed to almost collapse against her, his face against her shoulder, pressed against the fabric of her uniform.  She realised he was spent, and it was over, she wrapped her arms around him and held him, she felt his heart thudding against her own, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself serenely.


	6. Chapter 6: Afterglow

Chapter 6: Afterglow

             Rogue ran her fingers through Remy's now only slightly damp hair softly, "you haven't said anything in an hour," she murmured softly.  They were on the couch in the recreation room, and it was one in the morning.  Rogue was sitting at one end of the couch, and Remy was sprawled across it, his face upon her lap.  They were both clad in dry clothes, Rogue in a pair of grey flannel plaid pyjamas and Remy in a thick sweater and a pair of jogging pants.  

             Neither had said much to either since coming out of the bathroom, a comfortable non-awkward tranquil silence that was almost reassuring.

             "Sorry," he murmured, he closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her hands in his hair, it was soothing, "I'm just sleepy I guess, don't really have much to say either."

             Rogue glanced towards the TV, they'd put a DVD on and she'd barely been paying attention to it, she kept replaying the scene in the shower stall over and over in her mind.  A memory she wouldn't soon want to forget.  "How you feelin'?" she asked softly.

             "Relaxed," he responded softly, he opened his eyes and glanced towards the television.  He could barely believe what had happened in the shower stall himself, but it had been real, and he had the lingering satisfied feeling to prove it.  "So relaxed…more relaxed than I think I ever been in a long time," he added.  "Even my back isn't hurtin' as bad…I guess you found a remedy for the tension I been feelin' lately."

             Rogue smiled a little, feeling rather pleased with herself.

             "Was it what you expected, Chere?" he asked curiously, he kept his eyes on the television, comfortable with his face upon her thigh.

             "Everything that I expected it to be, Remy…" Rogue continued stroking her gloved fingers through his hair, "more than I expected it to be…it was perfect."

             Remy nodded as much as he could without sitting up, "I half expected you to chicken out once you saw me…I didn't think you'd be prepared for what you were going to see…but you never took your eyes off me…that surprised me," He said softly.

             Rogue giggled, "I was entranced…you have the body of Adonis, Remy, how could I take my eyes off of you even for a second?"

             "Adonis, eh?  You compare me with a greek god now," He smirked to himself, "you sure do know how to make a guy feel sexy," he joked.

             Rogue propped her elbow up on the armrest and placed her cheek against her palm, "I feel like such a bad girl," she giggled.

             "You are…an…extremely…bad…girl," he kissed her flannel clad thigh playfully, "just hope you'll let me be bad to you some day, repay the kindness."

             "This wasn't about doin' it to get stuff, Remy," Rogue admitted, "I didn't do it in hope I'd get somethin' in return, I did it because I wanted to please you, remember?"

             "And you did…extremely," Remy leaned up, he stretched a little, "But some day…I want to be able to please you too, give you more pleasure than you probably ever gave yourself," he rested his arm on the back of the couch, turned towards her.

             "I've never felt that kind of pleasure, Remy," Rogue admitted, "never been fully interested in it to be honest," she shrugged.

             Remy's eyebrows were both raised in surprise, "seriously?  You've never—"

             "No…please, can we drop this?" She asked, her voice faltering, her face going red, this wasn't a topic she really felt like going into with Remy.  Sex was one thing, and talk about pleasuring him was easy, but when it came to herself, it felt more embarrassing than she felt she could deal comfortably with.

             "But…sorry, I can't just drop this yet, are you tellin' me…you've never…never ever…even when alone…"

             "No!  Can we please drop it now?" she pleaded, she pursed her lips so tight together it hurt her mouth.

             "You're blushing," Remy teased.

             "Am not, shut up!" she smacked him gently.

             He laughed, "why you so embarrassed, Chere, you just jerked me off in the shower," he said in a low voice, "we shouldn't have any inhibitions now," he stated, "you've seen me naked, you've touched me, we're no longer in the 'innocent boyfriend and girlfriend' category anymore."

             "Then what are we now?" Rogue rolled her eyes, but smiled a little.

             "We're intimate, we're lovers, we are…naughty," he grinned, he placed his hand upon her thigh.

             "Remyyyyyyyy," she shoved his hand off, but giggled, "stop it, c'mon, be serious…"

             "Fine, I'll be serious," he pulled on a straight face, and composed himself, "so…why haven't you ever touched yourself?  I mean I thought girls supposedly did it just as much as guys?  At least all the girls I've known have admitted they do it just as frequent…and surely you must have been curious."

             "No, I've never been curious," Rogue shrugged.

             Remy leaned in closer, "never?"

             "Never," she repeated firmly.

             "Is this because of the rape that you're kind of frigid about allowing yourself pleasure?" he asked.

             "No…and please stop mentioning that," Rogue sighed.

             "Sorry," Remy mentally kicked herself, "so…its not that, then there must be some reason…" He pulled her into his arms so her back was against his chest, he kissed the shoulder of her flannel pyjama top tenderly, sliding his arms through hers and over her belly, "maybe…you wanted your first touch to be from me," he joked.

             Rogue smirked, "don't flatter yourself, LeBeau."

             "Maybe…you wanted me to be the first one to make you feel that special something…eh?" he kissed the shoulder of her pyjama top again, he let his hands wander over her stomach, the fabric of the top beneath their skin.  

             "You're so full of yourself," Rogue giggled.

             "Maybe if I just move my hands a little like this, you're not gonna pull away," he murmured softly near her ear, he brought his hands up towards her breasts, "no?" he asked, bringing them up a little more.

             Rogue held her breath, suddenly she was aware of how interesting the movie was, "Hey, look, Drew Barrymore is in this movie," she said, as if she wanted to distract him from seeing how embarrassed she was becoming.

             Remy smirked, "you hate her," he cupped her breasts softly, "you think she's a bimbo," he kissed her shoulder again.

             Rogue closed her eyes and swallowed nervously, "she's a talented actress," she stated, finding it hard to have a conversation when his hands were touching her where he'd never touched before, even the flannel between their flesh wasn't stopping the sensitivity of her breasts under his fingers.

             Remy smirked, he could tell even without looking at her face she was becoming very distracted now, he deliberately brushed his thumbs against the small bumps that had begun to show through the flannel, she shivered and squirmed, "gettin' a bit sensitive are we, Chere?" he murmured near her ear.

             "It's a bit cold in here," she lied, her voice full of stammer.

             "Feels fine to me," he brushed his thumbs against her nipples again, she squirmed again, this time she let out a tiny shaky gasp.  As uninterested in sex he'd been earlier tonight, now things were beginning to get very interesting.  Maybe it was just the fact he knew she'd never felt such pleasure that brought him the urge to press onwards and see how far he could go – how far she'd allow him to continue.

             "I think a window is open…maybe I should close it…" she said, her voice becoming no more than an audible squeak.

             "I shut them all when I first came in," he responded, a third time he brushed his thumbs against her, she repeated the shudder, this time squeezing her legs together tight, "gettin' quite aroused aren't you?" he whispered near her ear, "I'm barely even touchin' you and you're already squirmin' like you're in need," he softly kneaded her breasts.

             Rogue could barely believe he had her helpless, she wanted to be able to pull away, and yet, she was curious to see just what he'd do if she didn't.  She squirmed under his touch, an indescribable ache beginning to grow in her, forcing her to squeeze her thighs together to try and suppress it – and it wasn't helping at all.

             "Gettin' really aroused now," he murmured, "you can barely hold it back can you?" he whispered, "you think if you push your legs together like that its gonna stop the yearning…but it won't," he smirked.

             Rogue swallowed nervously, her breath becoming laboured and shallow, "god, why you doin' this to me?" she asked, her voice barely audible now, nothing more than a tense whisper.

             "Because you're not fightin' it," he murmured, "if you want me to stop tell me to and I will," he murmured, "if you don't…well, then I'm gonna continue," he pinched softly at the bumps through the fabric, she gasped and squirmed more.

             It was becoming hard to ignore, this strange indescribable feeling, she couldn't hold it in, it was so uncomfortable, but not painful.  It was a yearning, he was right, a yearning for something.

             "So, Chere," he murmured, "do you want me to stop?"

             She couldn't answer, and if she had been able to she wasn't sure she'd want to, afraid of the answer that might come out of her mouth, yes she wanted him to stop, yet if he did she'd be terribly disappointed.

             Remy watched the heaving of her chest, he slid one hand down her stomach, "or…" he murmured, "do you want me to take it a little further and if I can fulfil that yearnin'?" he kept his voice low, and throaty, using his most charming tone.

             Rogue swallowed nervously, how could he expect her to answer?  She could barely breathe she was in so much torment.  How was it possible his touch was all it took to get her that bothered?

             "I need an answer, chere," he murmured, "Or I might just have to stop…"

             "Keep goin'," she whispered, "keep goin'…" her voice uneven, timid.

             He smoothly ran his hand down, "stop pressin' your legs together," he commanded softly, "it's not gonna help…" he assured.

             She complied as much as she could, although it felt involuntary – that was, up until she felt his hand press against the area between her legs.  The sheer soft pressure made her moan, she'd never expected to moan so load.

             "Sssh," Remy murmured near her ear, "don't wanna wake the whole mansion now, remember how out in the open we are in the rec room," he reminded, he softened his touch to give her time to adjust, one hand still against her left breast, his right pressing between her legs softly.  

             Rogue bit into her lip so hard she was sure it was going to bleed, his hand began to softly rub just over her flannel bottoms, between the two layers of her pyjama bottoms and her underwear, she felt so overly sensitive still that she was finding it difficult not to gasp and moan.  She struggled, finding it hard to sit still.  She heard him laugh a little trying to hold her still as he continued.

             "Want me to stop?" he asked.

             "No," she pleaded, "not yet…" 

             He continued, quite aware that her breathing grew faster.  He was curious to just how close – if at all – he could bring her to the height of all pleasure through her clothes.  He'd thought of it, and it wasn't like he'd never touched a girl over the clothes before.  He'd never, however, tried to completely bring a woman to climax this way.  He supposed it was going to be a learning experience for them both.

             "Eww…what are you guys doing?!"

             Rogue and Remy both shot up at Kitty's voice, Kitty was standing at the door, looking quite bleary eyed, Rogue's face flushed scarlet, Remy pursed his lips together, "watching a movie," Remy answered as quickly as he could.

             "Well, your movie is up WAY too loud – I can hear it all the way upstairs…" Kitty rubbed her eyes, "it woke me up."

             "Sorry…" Remy looked sideways to Rogue, he – like Rogue – was pondering just how much Kitty might have seen.

             "Rogue, you have school tomorrow and we have a training session at six, why are you still up?" Kitty pointed to the time on a nearby wall clock, it was half one in the morning now.

             Rogue gritted her teeth, her face flushed, breathing still fast, "Uhm…I couldn't sleep…but now I'm kind of tired, I'm just going to go to bed…"

             Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Right…well…I'll see you upstairs then," she said, she glanced towards Remy suspiciously, "night, Remy."

             "Night…" Remy looked down to the floor, a guilty smirk playing about his face.

             Kitty left promptly, Rogue folded her arms, "she always does that…interrupts…"

             "Lets murder her," Remy suggested playfully.

             "Too suspicious.  We'd need to make it look like an accident," she sighed, "Jesus…" she was still breathing heavy.

             "I'm sorry…" he looked at her, "didn't quite get you there…"

             "Forget it," Rogue blushed, "I better get to bed…I have to be up at six for a training session."

             "Fun," Remy rolled his eyes.  "Well…night…"

             Rogue kissed the tips of her soft fabric gloved fingers, and gently caressed Remy's mouth, "night…" she whispered, and rushed off, heading through the dark threshold.

             Remy sat back down onto the couch, "damn Kitty Pryde," he pouted to himself, "damn her."

- The End (or is it?)


End file.
